TransHuman: Disturbia
by JB Tarrant
Summary: Ever since the Transformers found their way into Riley's life, she has understandably come to be wary of any bizarre situation. Now going through just that and being rendered helpless with no way to call for help is another story. If this is someone's idea of a sick joke, the intended victims are definitely not laughing. Rated T 'cause I'm insanely paranoid.


**Author's Note: I actually wrote this for a school project and I decided to post it here for a bit of entertainment. :) This doesn't have Transformers in it, but it does have my OCs from a Transformers fic I'm working on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_The room was dark, save the pale silver light of the full moon filtering in through the window to my left. Silence reigned in the room, the only sound filling the air is that of my breathing. Long, dark shadows crept up the walls and shrouded what furniture the room had in darkness, casting more shadows over the room, looking as though someone spilled ink all over the floor and walls. On the far wall, I could make out the outline of a door, lights shining dimly from the other side, beckoning me to come to it. I began moving to the other side of the room slowly, hands outstretched and sweeping back and forth in calculated moves to find anything hidden in the shadows. Finally reaching the other side of the room, I was quick to open the door to enter the illuminated area, stunned at what I found._

_Instead of finding myself in a hallway or another room, I instead found myself outside. It's obviously the middle of the night, dark clouds hanging overhead bringing the promise of rain and the lights I saw from beneath the door were streetlights, probably one per three blocks. I'd say I'm somewhere in the heart of a city, conspicuously empty of any people or noise one associates with city nightlife, leaving me alone on the streets. Lights from buildings were still on and cars were in various places on the road from lining the streets to sitting in the middle of the road with their doors ajar as though the owners simply stopped right then and there and left._

_It just seemed as though the whole of the city's inhabitants vanished into thin air, leaving only silence._

_After what felt like forever, I finally moved to the corner of the sidewalk to stand under a streetlight, surveying the scene before me. My bright blue eyes narrowed slightly in thought as I pushed a lock of snow colored hair out of my face and crossed my arms. I sighed, allowing a hand to drop to my side to toy with the hem of my shirt. "Okay, Riley, get ahold of yourself," I said to myself. "There's nothing here: you're safe. Nothing is going to harm you here." My words had little effect on me as I tried in vain to slow my erratically beating heart._

_"I wouldn't be too sure of that."_

_I jumped and spun around to face the speaker only to find nothing but an empty space of air. Squeezing my eyes shut, I began murmuring, "It's just your imagination. It's just your imagination. You're alone: you're going to be okay." Opening my eyes again, I let out a startled scream upon finding a young man standing not two feet away from me, watching me with interest._

_The young man looks no older than myself with waist length snow colored hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and sun tanned skin. Calcified flesh covered almost all of his bare chest and arms that traveled down his body and disappearing beneath black pants. But what captivated me wasn't the man's handsome face, but his eyes that seemed to glow a bright blue that could rival my own. He blinked and instantly his eyes became bloodshot, startling me at the sudden change. "Join us, Riley." He extended his hand to me, flesh falling away to reveal the bone beneath._

_"Oh, my God!" I screamed, pivoting on a heel and ran, leaving the young man behind. I kept running— where, I don't know— blindly turning corners and racing down back alleyways before coming to a stop near a restaurant. "What is going on around here?!" I asked myself, voice rising in panic as I continued to look around for anybody besides me._

_Turning to face the small establishment, I sidled up to the window and scanned the interior, disappointed to find not a soul inside. "This can't be happening," I muttered, almost turning my back to the restaurant before movement from inside caught my eye. Turning back around to head for the door, I entered the building, anxious to be wandering around without some form of protection should something attack me._

_Skirting around the tables, I began making my way for the counter. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called quietly, scanning the area for whatever it was that caught my attention in the first place. Stopping in front of the counter, I peered around suspiciously for any sort of movement, but I still couldn't help feeling a small sliver of hope that I'll find another person._

_"Riley," I heard a voice call, making me jump. "Riley."_

_Scrambling over the counter, I ducked out of sight, cautiously peering over it in time to see the platinum haired man from earlier walk past, his strides measures and unhurried as though he knew already where I am without me speaking. My heart thudded painfully in my chest and my body shook in fear, chills rolling down my spine when he turned his red eyes in my direction. I soon felt like my skin wanted to crawl right off my bones when a smile found its way onto his face, a malicious grin that promised untold horror if he caught me._

_"I found you."_

_I nearly let out a scream when he entered the restaurant, making his way over to the counter. Deciding it was best to start moving, I scrambled to my feet and ran into the kitchen, none too gracefully avoiding everything that got in my way in my mad frenzy to get to the back door. "You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me!" I muttered to myself as panic began taking over me, pushing me to run as fast as I could and hide elsewhere._

_"Riley," the man cooed at me, "You can't run forever."_

_I dared to glance over my shoulder, letting out a terrified scream as he continued following me, his pace unhurried as he walked behind me. And what scares me is he's right: I can't run forever because I know when I run out of energy, he would catch me. And then what? I asked myself, blindly turning corners before sprinting into the streets, checking cars to see if someone left their keys behind when they left their vehicles._

_"Finally!" I murmured, thankful to find a car with the keys still in the ignition. Climbing into the vehicle, I hastily locked the doors and buckled myself in before turning the engine over and floored it. Thanks to parking places of other cars and trucks in the middle of the street, I resorted to ramming them out of the way in my panic to get away. Briefly checking the rearview mirror, my heart nearly stopped at seeing the man still walking after me, though he was shrinking into the distance as I drove for the outskirts of the city and beyond. I drove in the deafening silence for as long as I could take it before I rolled down the windows, allowing the sound of the wheels on the road fill the silence. Glancing over to the dashboard, I briefly debated whether to see if the radio would work or if there was a CD and be at the mercy of the car's previous owner's taste of music when the radio switched itself on and began surfing the radio stations of its own accord. The static emitting from the speakers made me start in surprise and look to the radio in terror._

_"Riley," a man's voice spoke. "I know you're there, Riley."_

_I shrieked, slamming the brakes in shock and stared at the machine in paranoia._

_"Are you scared yet?" A few moments of silence passed before a dark chuckle emitted from the speakers. "Good."_

_Thunder rumbled in the distance, making me jump and tap the gas ped__al, growing more anxious when the engine sputtered and died. "No, no, no, no! Please!" I cried out, tears welling in my eyes as my anxiety and fear got to me. Getting out of the car, I walked around to the front and slammed my fists into the hood and gave the bumper a swift kick before turning and running, searching for somewhere— anywhere— to use for shelter from the coming storm._

_The sound of footsteps from behind me made me freeze in place, turning around to seek out the source of the footsteps. A moment passed and no one made themselves known, writing it off me jumping at my own footsteps when I let out a scream when a hand clamped down on my shoulder, spinning around to find the man staring down at me._

_"I found you."_

XxXxX

I screamed, lurching forward into a sitting position, clutching at my chest in terror.

"Riley! You okay?" my brother's voice called out, the door on the far side of the room opening to let him in.

I stayed quiet for a few moments as my brother, Isaiah, made his way to my bedside before it sank in. "It was a dream..."

Isaiah watched me with concern, sitting on my bed and brought me into a hug. "Must have been pretty scary to start yelling in your sleep," he said softly, rubbing my back in a soothing motion. "You wanna talk about it?"

Melting into my brother's embrace, I let out a choked sob, happy it's over, but still shaken. "It was a nightmare. I was being chased by someone and I got caught."

"You want to come upstairs and watch TV with me? Just so you can get your mind off it?" he asked, already getting up to leave the room.

I nodded, getting up to follow him out. "Sure. But I can't guarantee I won't pass out on you, though," I yawned, following my older sibling out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did I do guys? Good? Bad? Awesome? Or did it just suck? Let me know!**

**Reviews are love, people! :D**


End file.
